


What a great fucking day

by Parentaltwat



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, Asexual Pidge, Bisexual Hunk - Freeform, Bisexual Keith, College student! Lance, Fluff, Gift Giving, I dont know how to tag, I don’t know dudes, Lesbian Allura, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Keith, Mafia boss! Keith, Pansexual Lance, Shatt, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar baby Lance, Sugar daddy Keith, Tumblr Prompt, college lance, college student lance, dont hurt me, first fanfic, gender neutral pronouns for pidge, help me, keith goes to college but his “part time” job is being mafia boss, klance, mafia! au, pansexual shirogane, sugar baby! Lance, sugar daddy! Keith, they/them pronouns for Pidge, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parentaltwat/pseuds/Parentaltwat
Summary: Based off the writing prompt:One day, you lose your wallet,  and it is found by a mob boss, who figures out that you aren’t in such a good place financially, and takes pity on you. So they start anonymously sending cash, clothes, and furniture to you in the mail, eventually, the mob boss sends you a letter to stating that they bought you a house, and it lists an address. What do you do?Basically exactly what the post says only it being more like Sugar daddy Keith! And broke college student sugar baby! Lance.





	1. Introduction

This day could NOT have gone any worse. Or so he thought. Lance’s day began with him waking up late. Almost completely falling in the shower simply because he got soap in his eyes and couldn’t really see anything. Then he couldn’t find his keys for a solid 20 minutes! Only making him more late to work. Fortunately, he was good friends with his boss so she would understand; hopefully. 

He rushed his way to his car. He may or may have not gone over the speed limit more than necessary, but he just didn’t want to get on Allura’s bad side. She may be nice and sweet on the outside, but get on her bad side and complete hell will be reeked upon you. 

Anyway! He made it! Thirty minutes late, but he still made it. He rushed to clock in before giving Allura a rushed explanation of everything that happened. She accepted said explanation ,excuse, before sending him off to work. 

Where did this young Cuban male work at you ask? Well he worked as a part time dance instructor for Altea Dance Co., it was quite popular actually. It had various different dance classes and allowed all ages young and old to join! As long as you had the spirit to keep up with the instructor, you were welcomed with open arms. 

Lance promptly moved to set his things on the side of the room, clipping on the microphone to his ear before rushing out a quick apology to all those waiting for him. He heard a string of “it’s okay” ‘s to “boooooo” ‘s. He chuckled before putting on a headband to prevent sweat from getting in his eyes. Thankfully he wore something more comfortable today. Unlike last week. He wore some loose black joggers, a tank top, and some sneakers. 

“Are you ready?” He called out, getting a few whoops and yells of encouragement. He grinned and began the class with some warm-ups. He didn’t want anyone to get a cramp or injured in anyway through the routine he had for today. 

Lance loved dancing. He majored in it actually. The arts. They were always his favorite subject. Be it drama, theatre, dancing, singing, or art. He just loved it. Unfortunately he was a college student so, things weren’t fantastic at the moment. He loved paycheck to paycheck and rarely ate a meal that was good for him. Everything consisted of ramen or Doritos. He didn’t have a choice. Sometimes he wished he had the opportunity to get a sugar daddy/mommy like the teens on twitter get. He would be smart though, he’d actually accept the offer instead of laugh and post it on Twitter. He needed that money! 

After the couple classes he had, Lance made his way to his car. He had to rush home, shower, eat, and change, before rushing right back out to get to his afternoon classes. Marine science. He loves the ocean almost as much as he loves the arts. 

As Lance took a seat into his 2002 Nissan SUV, he reached into his bag for his wallet. “Fuck,” he murmured as he hadn’t felt it. He pulled the bag onto his lap before rummaging through it all. He started to panic, breath becoming short and erratic. “Fuck no! Please no!” He whimpered. He could not lost his wallet. Not today. Not ever. He whined as he couldn’t find it. What a great fucking day. He immediately called his bank, explaining how he lost it somehow and needed to cancel his card. 

Right after, Lance rushed out and searched up and down, left and right, all through out the dance studio. Not finding anything. He retraced all his steps, going back down the same roads he came in before, glancing out the window every second. Once he finally got to his lonely one room apartment, he still didn’t find it. He rubbed his face, trying his absolute hardest not to just slam his head against the stirring wheel and cry. What a great fucking day.


	2. What the fuck?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gives lance and new present! Lance freaks out more! Hunk comes in to soothe his worried friend!  
> More @ 6 (or right now. If you’re gonna read it)

The Voltron Gang was a notorious group, known all over town for their wrongful- yet right doings. Said doings consisted of taking out anyone who crossed their path, messed with any of their members, or was in general a bad person or huge criminal. They wouldn’t take out those who were found with drugs worse than weed, especially if they were doing it for a living. They just ruined the lives of those that ruined others. For example, rapists, sexual predators, pedophiles, and more.

Thankfully, throughout the city everyone knew not to really mess with them. Even the cops. This brings up the deal that the cops never really found and caught the Voltron gang. Many have tried but none have succeeded. Mostly because of a precious deal the gang had with the police. If the police kept away, the gang would continue to take out the horrendous people that roamed their streets, plus some extra cash for a few corrupt cops. 

At the moment, the leader of Voltron was Red. At least that’s what everyone called him. His real name was Keith Kogane. Youngest of the Kogane family. His father’s father’s father made and built this gang from the ground up, then came his great grandfather, grandfather, his father, and finally his older brother Takashi Shirogane. Better known by Keith as, Shitogane, or Takashit, or any other name that would bother the older man. Unfortunately after a long time of taking care and leading the gang, Shiro grew tired. In a fight against a rival gang to show who was most dominate in the city, Shiro lost his arm and had gained various new scars. It was tough on him and the whole Kogane family. But he got through it, and is still well-respected amongst all even if Keith is now the leader. 

 

A low rumble of a motorcycle was heard, as Keith slowed to a stop in the parking lot of a local café. He would usually stop here to get some drinks for himself, and his close friends that were, of course, a part of the gang. He swung off the bike and pulled off his helmet. Most people stared, almost immediately whispering about him. 

Just about everyone saw him as a menace and a down right bad boy. Why? He only wore black and red all the time, had multiple piercings in not only his ear, but also his mouth, and all over his face. Not actually, he only had a tongue piercing and a few earrings. But other than those, the tattoos, the death-glare, the loud and expensive motorcycle, and overall grumpy and broody attitude, he was a nice guy! He swore! People were just to judgemental these days. Oh well.

Once Keith got in, he quickly sent out a text to get the orders of his friend Pidge, Shiro, and a few others. He got said orders and quickly told the cashier before taking a seat. He glanced around before noticing something outside, he raised a brow a little confused before taking a glance to the others in the café. It looked like a wallet, but he wasn’t sure. Plus he didn’t want people to yell that he stole it or some dumb shit like that. He moved outside to grab it before going back inside, acting as if he dropped it earlier.   
Thankfully, not long after the orders were done and Keith was ready to go. He put the drinks inside the little stow-away carrier the bike had built into the seat, just enough room to hold the whole cup holder. He quickly put on his helmet and drove home, wanting to check out the wallet better this time. You never know whose wallet it could be.

 

Back in the McClain residence, Lance was freaking out. He was having a huge fit as he rummaged through all his things in his apartment. It HAD to be here. It just had to. He didn’t really have any other choice. He also had to cancel his cards but needed them for basic necessities like food and clothes and paying bills! What in the world was he going to do? After about an hour of looking through his things again and again, Lance sat down to have a mini break down before going to take a quick shower. He was already late to his afternoon class with Hunk, but at this point he was more worried about other things. He sent a quick text to his best friend Hunky to sign him into the attendance sheet. Once lance was done getting ready he drove towards his college, not in the best mood for having to go to class. 

As he stopped at a red light he noticed a motorcycle and the rider who wore all leather and black apparently. “He must be rich,” Lance murmured to himself as he started at the red Ducati and the shiny leather outfit. After staring for a little too long, a car honked at him to move. He jumped before stepping in the gas and flying through the intesection. Well that was embarrassing. Oh well, he can’t really think of this strange biker now. On to Marine Biology! 

Keith flinched at the sudden honk before glancing to the side to notice an old looking car speed by. He huffed it off before turning the corner and racing down to his home. It’s not like cops would stop him. They knew who he was. He hummed as he parked, getting everything out before stepping inside. “Coffee delivery!” He called out, placing said beverages on the counter of the kitchen before taking his on drink. “Hell yeah!” Pidge chanted as they grabbed their own drink, taking soft sips before letting out content sighs. “Thanks,” they murmured before moving back to their cozy little hobbit hole. Which was a room, that was always dark, cluttered, but always illuminated with some sort technology 

“Oh! Pidge. I have to get some info on this guy,” Keith said as he began to follow the small goblin. Pidge hummed and glanced over to them, eyes tired yet wide awake all at the same time. “Who? Is it super important or?” They paused for an answer with a slight raised brow before flopping into their cluttered bed. “I found this wallet of this guy,” Keith paused as he put his things down and took out the wallet, taking a seat on (hopefully) a chair near the bed. “His name is Lance McClain,” he mumbled as he passed his friend the old and tattered wallet. “Ooohhh, info on some stranger. How stalkerish of you,” Pidge smirked before looking through the contents of the wallet. They made soft noises of surprise, annoyance, and laughter. “He literally has two dollars, an expired gift card to H and M, a coupon for double chocolate chip cookies from Publix, his Driver license, credit and debit card, and some paper clip.” They let out a snort as they dragged over their laptop. “Also I’m keeping his smoothie stamp. He’s one stamp away from a free any flavor medium drink,” they grinned as they waved said stamp-card around. “Sure. I just want to know who he is. Does he have a record, is he clean?” He asked as he leaned back to sip at his drink. 

They usually did background searches on anyone they found necessary. Be it the owner of some wallet or thing they found or a new member. They always made sure no one they were associated with had an awful record. They didn’t care for traffic tickets or simply charges of the sort. Sometimes some other things if given the right reasons. 

“On it boss!” Pidge gave a lazy salute before typing away on their computer. After about ten minutes of typing away furiously, they finally poked their head up, letting out a groan at the sudden change of posture. “Alright. I got some stuff on him. None of it is bad honestly,” they shrugged before turning to Keith. He nodded, tipping his drink towards them in a knowing sign to continue. “Okay so, his name is Lance Sebastian McClain. He is 22, going to college to become a certified marine biologist. But he does minor in dance. Uh..he has about niney-seven cents in his debit card and a heavy debt on his credit card. He also is so damn deep in student loan debt, along with debt in paying his bills. Jesus,” they murmured as they scrolled down. “He doesn’t have a record for sure. Only a few tickets for speeding, running a red light, and charges for assault because, and I quote, the bitch deserved it for fucking with my family,” Pidge paused before laughing and almost falling over. “Okay. I like him already,” they grinned before looking up. “Anything else you wanna know?” They asked as they handed back the wallet. Keith hummed in thought before shaking his head, taking the wallet back. “No I think that’s enough. Thanks Pidge.” He nodded before moving out of the room. “Don’t forget to sleep,” he said before shutting the door. 

As he walked towards his room, Keith stared at the wallet. He felt a little bad about this guy. He must be in a shit load of debt and must be stressing if he noticed he lost his wallet. Keith’s brows furrowed together as he began to think. He kind of wanted to help him. Maybe he can toss him a few bucks, and a new wallet for sure. This one was basically falling apart at the seams. He shoved the wallet in his pocket as he neared his room. Time to find a new wallet and a way to further help a poor college student out. 

After what seemed like forever to find the perfect wallet, it was actually only 45 minutes, Keith found the perfect wallet. It was Gucci, and maybe too expensive for a college student to have, but he seemed it as perfect. He bought it, hoping for the shipping to bring it over later today so he can give back the kid his wallet and cards. Keith leaned back and let out a sigh, he had to think of a way to get the guy more money without necessarily being creepy about it or just throwing money at him. He probably would be offended by that. 

Lance spent most of his time at the lecture just staring at the professor. Hunk nudged him back to reality whenever he knew Lance was staring off. After the two hour long time of him just listening and him just “listening”, class was over. Lance and Hunk moved out of the room and headed to a near by bakery, where Hunk worked to chill and talk. 

“I lost it hunk! All of my cards and my money was in there,” he whined, head against the table as he friend let out a small snort. “You didn’t have a lot of money, but it’s still a hassle to have to call and cancel everything.” Hunk nodded, ttrying to help Lance relax by running a hand through his brown curls slowly. “I’m gonna see if I can get it back maybe. What if the person is really nice and gives it back to me at the cafe?” Lance asked with a slight hope in his voice. Hunk let out a soft sigh, continuing to run his hands through his friends hair. “There is a probability for that, yes. But it’s also most likely more possible that whoever has to wont give it back, and waste all five cents you have in there,” Hunk chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Lance huffed and groaned, “First of all, I have Nintey seven cents thank you very much.”

After just chit chatting and talking about whatever can to mind, Lance and hunk parted ways in the afternoon. Lance sighed and ran a hand through his messed up hair. He stared up at the sky, watching the clouds moving slowly. They had no worries. Just move slow. Make shapes sometimes. But other than that, they had no worries or cares in the world. Which was the complete opposite of Lance McClain. He pouted, making his way to his car. Before he could reverse out of the parking space he heard a low roar of a near by motorcycle as he sped by. 

Keith finally got the wallet, making sure to shove a couple hundred and fifties in it before making his way to the males house. He took multiple illegal short cuts and drove way past the speed limit, but didn’t exactly care. As he made it to the apartment complex, he couldn’t help but cringe a bit. This was definitely somewhere a college student would live in. Not exactly the most amazing or beautiful place, but most likely pretty afordable. Keith made his way to the right apartment and hung the back on the knob with a note reading:

I found your wallet at a cafe earlier today. You looked like a college student and your wallet showed it. It’s basically falling apart. So I got you a new wallet and put some money in it since you literally only have like a dollar in your bank account and that’s actualy really sad. Take care of the wallet   
-Anonymous 

Once Keith thought it was organized well enough, he made his way out and towards his own home again. As he sped down the near by street he noticed an old very familiar Nissan. 

Lance frowned as he noticed the motorist again. “How fast is this guy?” He murmured as he turned into his apartment complex. He walked up to his apartment and noticed the note with a bag. “Oh god. Oh no. I don’t have money for rent. Please don’t tell me this is an eviction notice,” lance whimpered to himself, feeling as if he saw those words on the paper he would have a breakdown right then and there. He slowly picked up the note and bag before going inside quickly. He didn’t want his neighbors to see him cry out in the hallway....again. 

Lance’s blue eyes scanned the note before said eyes widened to the size of the moon. “What?” He croaked our before he practically ripped open the bag. And there it was. His old wallet, a new one (with the tag and everything) and all his cards. Lance slumped down against the couch before pulling up the wallet, looking at the price tag and practically choking. A four-hundred dollar Gucci wallet, with four hundred MORE dollars inside of it. Lance fell down on his side as he stared at the wallet. “What the fuck? What the fuck?!” He whispered before sitting up again. “How the fuck!?” He yelled, staring at the wallet. This was a dream. It had to be! How did a random stranger get him so much money, just cause he barely had a dollar in his bank account? 

Lance gently placed the wallet down on the couch before standing. “This is a dream,” he whispered before dragging himself to his room. The was going to take a nap to make sure the wallet was real before he did ANYTHING with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! As always you can leave some constructive criticism for me! This is my first fic so please don’t be too harsh.   
> Come scream at me on tumblr @ parentaltwat :))   
> I appreciate every kudos and comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is MY FIRST FIC PLEASE leave constructive criticism ! Don’t hurt me :)  
> Scream at me @ tumblr: @parentaltwat


End file.
